the_boysfandomcom-20200213-history
A-Train
A-Train is one of the main characters in the Amazon series The Boys. He is a speedster who used to be a part of a team known as Teenage Kix but is now a member of The Seven. He inadvertently killed Robin Ward (Hughie Campbell's girlfriend) with his powers while high on Compound V. The one event kick-started the events in the series, by creating a vengeance against superheroes in Hughie, and Hughie's involvement in The Boys. A-Train is a member of The Seven and the fastest man in the world but underneath the cavalier exterior of a celebrity superhero, lies the soul of a mortal athlete with a deep insecurity about staying at the top. He’ll do whatever it takes to remain in The Seven, because he knows it’s only a matter of time until a younger, faster challenger takes his place — and that’s a problem even the fastest man in the world can’t outrun. ''The Boys'' Series Compound V Abuse A-Train has a history of abusing Compound V — a chemical substance engineered by Vought International — to ensure he is the fastest speedster in the world. This abuse, however, comes at a price when he accidentally kills Robin Ward, by running through her. Vought covers the incident up, however at a press conference revealing that A-Train was attending a bank robbery. Vought offers Hughie Campbell compensation for A-Train's mistake, but Hughie is reluctant to take it, turning to Billy Butcher and The Boys for revenge. A-Train's abuse continues, however, as his race with Shockwave approaches in Get Some, he juices up again despite warnings from girlfriend Popclaw. The Compound V ensures he is, yet again, the fastest speedster on Earth, gaining positive publicity for Vought. Despite warnings from Vought and his brother, Nathan, A-Train abuses Compound V yet again to heal his leg after an encounter with The Female, which leaves his leg shattered. Eventually in You Found Me, the abuse takes a toll on A-Train. Leading to him having a heart attack while he is fighting Starlight and Hughie. Relationship with Popclaw A-Train's relationship with Popclaw is rocky, with him refusing to ask for Madelyn Stillwell's permission for them to take the relationship public. She is against his continued use of Compound V, warning him that he does not need it to be the fastest out there; something she refuses to admit, however. The relationship between the two becomes strained after Butcher and The Boys blackmail Popclaw into revealing information about A-Train's Compound V runs — information that eventually leads to multiple deaths. A-Train confronts Popclaw, asking who she revealed the information to, however she is reluctant to admit. After the two relocated, much to his dismay, A-Train has no choice but to kill Popclaw in Good for the Soul. In the comics In the comic series, A-Train is a speedster and a close ally to Homelander; he was recruited by The Seven after leaving Teenage Kix, as a replacement for Marathon, the group's original speedster who was killed on 9/11 when The Seven botched a plane rescue. He first appears after accidentally killing Hughie Campbell's girlfriend while chasing a criminal. As a member of the Seven, he is kept in check by Homelander after harassing Starlight. Despite having superhuman speed, he has little control over his abilities. Due to being a newer member and because of his immaturity, A-Train is not respected by the rest of The Seven, with his only real friend being Jack from Jupiter, whom A-Train later sides against when Jack is blackmailed. He is killed by Hugh for Robin's death and after it revealed he and the Seven only hired Starlight to sexually assault her. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': As the self-proclaimed "world's fastest man" and described as "a fierce competitor" by Shockwave, A-Train is able to move at inhuman speeds, appearing as a distorted blur of motion to onlookers. He first discovered his power when he was three years old, where he outran a bullet fired at him. This allows him to run across entire city blocks in mere seconds. On Compound V, his speed is further enhanced, which allowed him to defeat Shockwave in a race for the title of "the fastest man alive," simultaneously setting a new record for himself. However, he had trouble controlling himself as he accidentally killed Robin Ward, Hughie's girlfriend by running into her, which reduced her to a shower of blood and made him accidentally swallow one of her molars. Before his race with Shockwave, he shot up Compound V in a blur. He additionally could use this speed as a weapon, such as when he repeatedly smashed the Female's head against a wall. According to the announcer, A-Train reaches speeds in excess of 1,000 miles per hour (1,609.34 KPH/Mach 1.3), which is faster than the speed of sound. The results of his race with Shockwave stated that he ran 371 meters per second (829.9 MPH/1,335.6 KPH/Mach 1.08), while Shockwave only ran 342 meters per second, where 343 meters per second is the speed of sound (765.03 MPH/1,231.2 KPH). Billy Butcher has estimated that A-Train can cover all of Manhattan in 30 minutes. **'Accelerated Perception:' While traveling at high speeds, A-Train is able to perceive the world around him as though it is standing still. While in a fight with Starlight, he was able to see her energy blasts and dodge them before they had a chance to hit him. **'Superhuman Metabolism:' A-Train possesses a highly efficient and incredibly quick metabolism. While working out, he had to consume 3,000 calories to maintain his energy without passing out. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': A-Train can rapidly heal from his injuries. He was estimated to recover from a fractured femur in six weeks, but his bones fused back together in a matter of days. *'Superhuman Strength': A-Train possesses superhuman strength, which he used to slam the Female through a wall in the train tunnels. His strength also allowed him to slowly pull a several-carriage train, and trade blows with as well as knock around Starlight several feet through the air, another individual who also possesses enhanced strength. As he started his race with Shockwave, he broke the stone wall he placed his foot against, and later knocked The Female through an underground wall. *'Superhuman Durability': A-Train was able to withstand the superhuman strength of another super, Starlight, without issue. Trivia * He has his own brand of beer called Speeding Bullet Ale and his own cereal called Frosted A-Trains.This was stated in the X-Ray for the episode, "The Name of the Game". *He is 32 and weighs 185 pounds, as revealed in "Get Some." His personal best is listed as "1.34" and his season best "1.57," however both the quantity of time and distance are unknown. Gallery The-boys-20.jpg The-boys-9.jpg C875E0C7-89AF-4167-9406-8967BB4A0ED4.jpeg 31586B5F-3E9F-4CC2-BA42-ABA521264653.jpeg D72A7943-7ABF-4144-8F63-7EE72E045C43.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:The Seven Category:Male Characters Category:Supers Category:Teenage Kix Category:Antagonists